A comprehensive clearinghouse of Hispanic mental health literature continues to be developed. A computerized retrieval system and database has been developed and is being expanded. This expansion consists of an inclusion of an abstract and where appropriate fields describing the subject population, instruments used and research design and analysis. Systematic use of relevant computerized databases and specific hand searches will identify new sources of relevant research to update the existing retrieval system. Hard copies are being obtained for the SSMHRC library.